


Remind Me

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I love snow storms and I feel like Lance would too, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Lance and Keith go for a walk in a snow storm. Some cute little fluff inspired by art I saw on Tumblr by r-i-v-e-r.





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd pure fluff. You can imagine Keith and Lance as friends, boyfriends, or anything along that spectrum. I leave it open to interpretation. :)

“Remind me why you thought this was a good idea?” Keith said, lifting one booted foot out of the feet of snow on the path through the woods. Snow was getting into his boots and making his socks damp. He grimaced and tried to shake it out, even while the snow continued to fall all around them.

“C’mon, Mr. Mullet, lighten up a little here!” Lance called out. His voice was muffled by the thickly-falling snow, even though he was just a couple feet away from Keith. He sighed and set his foot down on the quickly-disappearing path that Lance had created when he plowed ahead. They were making their way into the woods, Lance said because it would be fun but so far Keith was just cold and miserable and about to sneeze.

“A- _choo!_ ”  _There_  it was.

“Salud!” Lance said cheerily, grinning back at Keith over his shoulder as he marched forward toward the forest, whistling a tune.

Keith wrapped his maroon scarf more tightly around his neck, content that it was so long that he could cover his mouth and nose with it and it became a cloud of warmth around his face. He set his shoulders and continued to walk after Lance in the cold, wet snow.

They finally reached the tree line in the path, and the canopy of the trees, though mostly seasonal trees and not pines, managed to block the worst of the drifts from hitting them head-on. The snow wasn’t as deep here either, and Keith was almost able to walk normally again.

“Where exactly are we going?” Keith asked warily.

“You’ll know it when you feel it,” Lance said. He sounded way too cryptic and set Keith on edge. He stuffed his mitten-covered hands deeper into his jacket pocket and continued the trek onward into the woods, keeping an eye out for anything that might attack him.

Keith wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going, so when they stumbled across the glen, he gasped out loud. The snow danced on the breeze here, protected for the most part from the worst of the wind, and created a shimmering swirl of light reflecting off of the snowflakes as they fell and twisted in the air. There was a large pine tree in the center of the glen with a stump under its protective branches, and several smaller felled logs surrounding it.

“Here we are!” Lance said, smiling over at his companion. “I found this place the other day, before the storm hit, and moved the logs around because I thought it’d be a great place to sit and watch nature.” He lifted a warm thermos out of the front of his jacket. “I brought hot cocoa, if you want some? I made it back at the castle, but it’s still really warm!”

Keith smiled over at the other paladin. “That sounds great.”

They hurriedly made their way through the deep snow of the glen to the base of the pine tree and ducked under the branches to settle on the log seats. Lance set the thermos down on the stump with a flourish and produced two small cups from inside his jacket, along with a couple small cookies and snacks.

The two sat in the relative comfort of the protection of the pine tree for a while, sipping their hot cocoa as the snow danced around them.


End file.
